


Winter Blues

by allydyosei



Category: Free!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydyosei/pseuds/allydyosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between them on a cold winter afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Blues

**Author's Note:**

> hi, ally here! I'm actually active in AFF and an account ff.net so I decided to try to post some of my fics here :)
> 
> Most of these fics will ba a repost since I didn't have a new fic in the works these days with me busy with college...
> 
> So anyway, please enjoys this oneshot!! MakoHaru forever!!!!

Bright blue eyes staring at the white sky in longing, thinking that he won’t be swimming outside for a while since the weather became cold these past few days, Winter making its appearance here in Iwatobi.

As the school bell rang, his classmates have filed out the classroom saving for one who immediately went to him as he gathered his things into his bag before getting up. He looked up to kind green eyes of his childhood friend, who smiled.

“Let’s go, Haru.” he said before turning around to leave, Haru trailing behind him.

Both of them went straight to the school gates, knowing that their club activities were cancelled for today as they had to go Samezuka to talk to Rin in making a joint practice in their school since they have an indoor pool there.

They wore their coats and scarves over their uniform to keep themselves warm from the chilly weather.

 _‘I forgot my gloves today.’_ Makoto thought as he stared at his bare hands as they walked towards the train station as the others were already waiting for them there.

The tall brunette took off his eyes from his hands to stare at the snow covering everywhere, making him feel at awe at the sheer whiteness of it, emitting a pure feeling from it.

As he kept thinking on how he would take Ran and Ren on playing in the snow, Makoto felt Haru’s hand taking his and intertwine them together.

At first, he pretends not to notice it, trying not to blush at Haru’s sudden action, still looking in front to appear nonchalant.

 _‘Maybe Haru will explain why he did that.’_ Makoto thought.

A few minutes ticked by, still far away from their destination, Haru still didn’t offer a reason for his action. Makoto sighed before opening his mouth.

“Why did you do that?” he asked, making his blue-eyed friend look at him in confusion.

Makoto pointed at their intertwined hands, making his friend look down with an unreadable expression on face.

“It’s cold.” Haru said nonchalantly before turning his head to the side with blush on his cheeks.

Makoto’s green eyes widen in surprise at Haru’s answer then he smiled accompanied with a blush on cheeks, happiness flowing into his body because of Haru’s reason for his action.

Then, he squeezed their hands together tightly as they continue walking, making Haru squeezed in return with comfortable silence reigning the whole time.

Until Haru spoke up again, “Also, Makoto’s hand is really warm.” resulting him in going red on the face up to his ears.

 _‘He looks so cute.’_ Makoto thought, also red but sported a huge grin.

“That’s why I like you, Haru-chan.” he blurted, his brain didn’t register that he confessed to his best friend but Haru just stared at him with wide eyes then softened in a small smile.

“I like you too.” Haru answered back.

Before Makoto could answer, they were interrupted by a loud voice that belongs to Nagisa.

“YOU TWO ARE LATE, MAKO-CHAN, HARU-CHAN!!!” he yelled, making Rei scold him and Gou sigh.

Even with that, both of them didn’t let go of their hands until they got to Samezuka.

**Author's Note:**

> fyi: the holding hands thing really happened to me this college haha :) but my female friend, Kai and I are only friends.


End file.
